This is an application to become one of the cooperating clinics in the Optic Neuritis Treatment Trial. The ONTT consists of essentially two research components: (1) a clinical trial of the efficacy of oral prednisone and intravenous methylprednisolone in reducing residual optic nerve damage in patients with optic neuritis; and (2) a study of the natural history of optic neuritis. In this proposal we document our patient recruitment potential. Between April 86 and April 87, our group of ophthalmologists and neurologists saw 11 patients with optic neuritis meeting the listed Study criteria within a 12 month period. In addition we provide data from 8 practitioners or clinics in our referral area, willing to refer patients for the Study, who have seen a total of 22 patients with optic neuritis meeting the Study criteria within a 12 month period. The total number of listed cases is 33. We have seen additional patients with optic neuritis during the past 12 months, but since we are a tertiary referral center, only a few met the 14 day interval from symptom onset to first visit at the Eye & Ear Infirmary. A preliminary survey of neurologists and ophthalmologists who refer patients to the Infirmary, however, indicates that they are enthused about the study and will refer optic neuritis patients for randomisation during the first 7 days of symptoms. We spoke with 10 physicians and on average they will each be able to refer 1-2 patients per year.